


the sex olympics

by dzesi, Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Series: head, heart, hands [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, AtsuHina, AtsuKitaHina, Biting, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, Collars, Corsetry, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face Slapping, Fainting, Group Sex, Hallucinations, High Heels, Ice Play, IwaAtsu, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mouth Kink, OmiHina, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Pony Play, Rubber, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tentacles, Wax Play, atsukagehina, distracted sex, miyahina, osaomi, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzesi/pseuds/dzesi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: the book:the sex olympics—take your love life to the highest level!the challenge:push yourselves to try something new in the bedroom (or somewhere else!) every single day for a month.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: head, heart, hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988125
Comments: 31
Kudos: 138
Collections: stories that touched me, the sex olympics





	the sex olympics

**Author's Note:**

> the director's cut of our atsuhina kinktober 2020 collaboration ♥
> 
> originally posted in part on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/dzessssi/status/1311535913349066753) & [here](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3/status/1312238690060718080)

### the sex olympics

**prologue**

in a way, the whole thing is kind of samu’s fault. 

he’s the one who gave atsumu the stupid book in the first place—osamu and his limp-wristed germaphobe boyfriend. it was just a shitty gag gift, a joke about the way he and shouyou still can’t seem to keep their lovey-dovey, pretty-baby hands off one another. 

“yer moves are gettin’ stale,” samu had taunted. ‘ _ohhh, shouyou, i love ya sooooo much_ ,’ he simpered in a horrible atsumu-voice, making kissy noises at omi (who was stubbornly refusing to laugh). “if we’ve gotta keep sitting here across from ya all the time, the least ya can do is change up the playbook a little sometimes.”

shouyou had read the title out loud, marveling. “ _the sex olympics—take your love life to the highest level?_ i don’t even want to know how you found this!”

the problem starts when, once in possession of the book, atsumu finds he can’t quit thinking about it. it haunts him. it sits there on the shelf, judging him for being satisfied with their perfectly respectable and energetic sex life and daring him to read it until he finally bites the bullet. 

it’s not that he thinks they’re boring! he’s just… curious. 

he flips through the introduction, skims the table of contents. there’s an awful lot of weird stuff in there. and some of it actually sounds… pretty hot. he’s just wondering what all he might be able to talk shouyou into trying, and how, when he turns the page and sees the answer. 

_the challenge:_

_push yourselves to try something new_ _  
_ _in the bedroom (or somewhere else!)_ _  
_ _every single day for a month._

perfect.

* * *

**day 1: biting.**

atsumu tries to sneak the first one in without any preamble. he’s already facedown and getting close when he says “bite me.” 

“what?” shouyou pauses, which is exactly the opposite of what atsumu wants. 

“no—no, fuck, don’t stop—just—i want you to bite me,” he pants, thrusting back against shouyou, trying to get him to pick the pace back up.

“you want me to… what, right now?”

“yes,” he hisses. “c’mon, bite me, bite me bite me—”

_oh._

atsumu’s heart lurches when he feels shouyou’s teeth dig into the flesh of his shoulder, a hot chill racing all the way down his spine and back up, enough to make him shiver. shouyou gently releases him, kisses over a little closer in toward his neck and bites down again—it’s the same feeling, and yet even more—and again. he keeps going, each time pulling a deeper gasp from atsumu’s lungs, a whine caught in his throat.

“is that a good sound?” shouyou breathes near his ear, and then takes the shell of it between his teeth. 

atsumu can’t think—he’s gasping, bucking with it, it’s too much, it burns, he can’t—and then shouyou licks his way back to the spot between his neck and his shoulder and bites down again, hard, and atsumu comes undone. 

later, after they’ve cleaned up and gotten back in bed, shouyou calls him out. “so,” he says very casually, “trying something new, huh?” 

“actually…” atsumu starts, “i’ve got a proposition for ya.”

* * *

**day 2: mirrors.**

the proposition is… _intriguing_. 

shouyou holds “the book” while they look through atsumu’s dog-eared pages, and fold a few more. they both have a lot of questions—who, which, where, how much?

next to him, atsumu is fifty shades of flustered, a hundred shades of eager.

“um, some of this,” shouyou bites his lip, “where do you even find—?!” he gestures at the book’s photo spread of props.

“oh i found a shop.” atsumu shows the pinned map on his phone. 

shouyou looks up. atsumu’s ears start steaming; he looks away. 

shouyou smirks. “ok. you know we’re totally going this weekend, right?”

—

not _everything_ needs to be bought at the store.

shouyou gazes at atsumu’s flushed face and body in their wide bathroom mirror, hand moving steadily between atsumu’s legs, pajamas discarded on the floor. 

“my marks on you,” shouyou murmurs, locking their eyes and kissing atsumu’s neck and shoulders where they are peppered with last night’s love bites, now a furious, ardent red. “so _hot_.”

atsumu shivers and clutches the counter, mouth open and panting, but never breaking their gaze. shouyou takes in the reflection of atsumu’s lean, sculpted muscles, his corded thighs and narrow waist. the tiny shadow in his navel. that big cock in shouyou’s smaller hand.

shouyou swallows. he nudges atsumu’s knee up on the counter, coats his fingers and starts opening him up. 

“hands on the mirror.” shouyou’s voice is husky.

atsumu complies, skin glistening with sweat. those long fingers spread wide on the mirror, the angle and dip of atsumu’s back, the flexing of his pecs—this new view steals shouyou’s breath, pumps his blood double-time. he wants to see _more_. he works his fingers until atsumu is trembling, massaging his prostate until atsumu whines his name and comes abruptly in a splatter all over the mirror.

* * *

**day 3: spanking.**

it’s not the first time they’ve tried it—some things _just happen_ in moments of great passion—but it _is_ the first time they’ve ever really committed. 

“so, did you wanna…”—shouyou makes a spanking motion with his hand—“or were you thinking you’d be more…?”—he puts on an embarrassing hentai face, like he’s the one being spanked. 

atsumu looks down at his hands, blushing. “it’s just… you’re a spiker, an’ all. yer so good at hitting, an’ i’ve got these precise, delicate setter hands…” 

shouyou knows all too goddamn well what those precise-delicate-setter-hands are capable of, but he lets it slide. “mm, i get it. let’s get you bent over that bed, then. pants off.”

once in position, atsumu’s _please_ is muffled but eager. shouyou takes a deep breath before letting his hand come down for the first time, flat and classic on the roundest part of his right cheek. he even cups a little before he lets go. it earns him sharp inhale, but that’s it, so he burns through the next few to get the hang of things, aiming for the same spot and rubbing in the sting. 

as his confidence grows, shouyou gets more deliberate. he learns atsumu likes it best when he aims low, right above the tops of his thighs and edging in toward where things get a little more tender and a lot more interesting, so he uses those as a reward. atsumu’s getting so hot and sore it’s almost too easy, every bright slap earning hissy little winces, breathy groans. 

eventually shouyou sneaks a hand between atsumu’s legs, just to check, and feels a thrill at finding him achingly hard and dripping. “good to know,” he says softly, and unzips his own pants instead. 

shouyou touches atsumu with featherlight fingertips, watching his muscles twitch in anticipation. it doesn’t take him long to jerk himself off, searing white stripes across atsumu’s angry pink skin.

* * *

**day 4: lingerie.**

atsumu gestures towards the bathroom, holding one of the shopping bags from the massive pile. “i’m gonna just—”

“—change into something more comfortable?” shouyou leers. atsumu flushes, and gives shouyou the finger.

the lingerie set is solid black. atsumu starts with the g-string’s triangle of black lace. then he fixes the garters around the meat of his thighs, and clips them to the lace-trimmed belt around his waist. just this and his pulse is racing; it’s a bit like donning armor. lastly, he slips on the bra—which proves problematic. _infuriating_. after several minutes of swearing and twisting to reach between his shoulder blades, he gives up. how the fuck do women do this?

atsumu peeks out from the doorway and crooks his finger to shouyou, who hops over to him, nude. atsumu shows him the unfastened bra, and shouyou’s warm hands eagerly slide up his skin, tug the straps tight around his ribs, and fasten the hooks. 

the fit is snug. atsumu’s breath hitches when the outfit is complete, marveling at the sheer fabric across his nipples, the decorative lines over his muscular chest and thighs, the textures of satin and lace, the panties’ tiny black bow right on the curve of his swelling cock… 

shouyou’s hands squeeze atsumu’s waist, and for a moment their eyes meet in the mirror—blown wide with lust. atsumu lifts shouyou up onto the counter, spreading his legs. shouyou’s hands pull atsumu in close, his mouth tracing the lace filigree across atsumu’s pecs and sucking him through the sheer fabric, fingers clutching the garter straps and palming the bulge in atsumu’s panties. 

atsumu feels aware of his body in an entirely new way. he feels sexy. _powerful_. he fucks shouyou first torturously slow and deep, then rails him till he’s hoarse, relishing how shouyou’s nails catch on his bra strap and pull on the g-string buried in the mounds of his bare ass until everything is askew.

* * *

**day 5: toys.**

they may not be long distance lovers at the moment, but they’ve certainly been there before. 

they’ve suffered through taking embarrassing selfies, learning how to sext one handed on the fly, that awkward silence that fills a normal phone conversation between the first time shouyou asks “wait, are you jerking off right now?” and the first time atsumu says “...maybe…?” and god knows, the way their careers have gone so far, they might even have to do it again someday!

that’s why, at the sex shop, when shouyou discovers that the most highly-rated prostate massager (designed to provide additional external perineum stimulation!) is not only remote controlled but _app-enabled_ , it’s no surprise they come home with one. 

the surprising bit (to atsumu’s wallet) is that they come home with _two._

“ya remember we still live together, right, shou? ya really think we can’t take turns?” atsumu teases. “yer not thinkin’ of packin’ back up to fuckin’ south america again any time soon, right?”

but shouyou just smiles.

—

the next night finds them sitting across from one another at each end of the bed, phones clutched in white-knuckled hands as the tension and humidity in the room rise toward stifling.

pretty drops of sweat trickle from their hairlines and slip down jaws and between collarbones, and they stare—stubborn, shaking, symmetrical—loosely fisting their own dicks, each begging and willing the other to come undone first as they toy with the controls wreaking havoc on each others’ resolve.

* * *

**day 6: ice play.**

shouyou has just dried the last dish and put it in the cabinet, when atsumu tips an ice cube down the back of his shirt. shouyou squawks at the shock, shimmying until the cube falls through and onto the floor. then he whirls and _thwaks_ atsumu with the dish towel.

atsumu laughs and corners shouyou by the kitchen table with a wicked grin, yanking shouyou’s shirt up. “yer nips got hard, huh.”

 _“so ?”_ shouyou retorts, face flushing. “that was cold!” 

“pretty sure ya liked it.” atsumu sticks out his tongue, then lowers it to tease shouyou’s stiff nipples, closing his hot mouth around each and sucking. shouyou leans back against the table, propped on his wrists, all of him heating up from atsumu’s treatment until he’s fully aroused, erection straining in his shorts. then atsumu reaches for a bowl on the counter, the sound of ice cubes clinking inside.

“you trying to heat me up, or cool me down?” shouyou cocks his head.

atsumu smirks, touching a cube to shouyou’s open lips, gliding it slowly over each curve. shouyou shivers as it burns, melting drips of water down his chin and throat, and prickling the skin all across his muscled chest. atsumu tugs shouyou’s shirt off over his head, and slips the remains of the cube into shouyou’s mouth with his tongue, kissing him roughly until it disappears and they’re both panting with need.

atsumu takes the next cube in his teeth and traces shouyou’s collarbones, his shoulders, dips the ice into shouyou’s armpits and across his pebbled nipples. shouyou yips when the ice startles him, and groans as it chills where it lingers, then trickles down all over his body, each drip a sensual caress. atsumu follows each freezing rivulet with his scalding tongue until he’s kneeling on the kitchen floor, stripping off shouyou's shorts, and taking out the lube he’d cooled off in the fridge. between those cold-slicked fingers and the sultry heat of atsumu’s throat, shouyou trembles and dissolves.

* * *

**day 7: hot wax.**

atsumu can’t help but hold his breath as he stares up into shouyou’s face, leaning over him, holding the candle in his shaking hand.

(“it’s only fair,” shouyou said reasonably, rifling through drawers, “after that little stunt you pulled yesterday with the ice.” 

atsumu’s face was one of shocked innocence. “now, see, i thought it turned out pretty well for ya, shouyou-kun!”

“mmmaybe,” shouyou hummed with a smile as he found what he’s been looking for. he flicked the lighter a few times, ominously. “and i think this’ll turn out pretty well for you, too.”)

now, shouyou looks more nervous than atsumu, and atsumu’s just about to tease him about it when the first few thin, scalding drips fall from the candle onto the skin of his chest, stealing the words right off his tongue in a gasp.

“were you about to say something?” shouyou murmurs, angling his wrist to drizzle a vivid line of burning heat down the middle of his chest and around his belly button. atsumu chokes out a groan as the wax hardens onto his skin, eyes fluttering closed as shouyou’s already pouring from the candle again, dribbling across the tender skin between his hipbones. atsumu writhes with the sensation as shouyou lightly drips wax all the way back up only to spill it ruthlessly, incandescently around each of his nipples. 

he can feel the hardened wax pulling at his body hair with every breath, a tinny stinging undercurrent to contrast the blistering vividness of each fresh pour. he can’t keep his eyes open and finds he doesn’t want to—doesn’t want to know where he’ll feel each bright new flare until he’s already whimpering with it. 

nerves on fire, totally caught up in the simmering anticipation of more pain, atsumu literally sobs when shouyou finally wraps a hand around his aching cock.

* * *

**day 8: dirty talk.**

“yer so in for it when we get home.”

“yeah? you gonna punish me?”

“ya really think ya deserve a reward? gettin’ fucked just the way ya like it?”

“maybe i like it when you’re a little rough.”

“yeah? who says i’m gonna fuck ya at all?”

“just going to use your hand, then? make me watch while you satisfy yourself?”

“hurry up and get inside, strip, and wait for me on the bed.”

“like this? is this how you want me? naked and spread out for you? being good?”

“look how yer cock’s drippin’ all over, ya want it so bad.”

“so wet for you, don’t make me wait, don’t leave me like this.”

“be patient, baby. suck on my fingers, get ‘em ready. yeah. just like that. no—hands behind your head. no touching yerself. that’s it. ease ‘em down.”

“mmmmfhh, nngghhh…”

“yeah, that’s good. got somethin’ else for ya, now. that’s right, open up. god, yer fuckin’ hot like this. easy now. yeah, move yer tongue, pay it special attention. fuuuuck, when you suck like that... s’good, shouyou. yer so good like this, an eager lil’ slut starvin’ for my dick. ‘m gettin’ so hard for ya. no—quit closin’ up yer legs. yeah, knees up. gonna tease yer hole now. s’tight, relax for me. ya like when I touch ya here?”

“mmffh--mmmmfh!”

“oh, enthusiastic, aren’t ya. how about here? a lil’ deeper?”

“mmmmmmmfhhhgh!”

“that’s a nice response, got ya twitchin’ on the bed. now open up that jaw and take me all the way into—ohhhh, fuuuuuck. hrnggh, fuck, fuck, okay, ease up there, don’t choke—”

“—but i want it, i can take it all—”

“—know ya can, baby, yer so good, yer gonna get that reward now, ok.”

“please, please, i need it, ‘tsumu…”

“alright baby, get the lube. lemme see ya work yer pretty hole till it’s gaping wide for me.”

“‘tsumuuuuu…”

“yeah, baby. i’m here. soon as yer slicked up an' ready i’m gonna give it to ya real good, make ya quiver, fuck ya raw till ya can’t come anymore, but ya still _want_ to, beggin’ for my dick. gonna mess ya up, make ya my private little cocksleeve, lock ya up and fuck ya all day an’ night ‘till ya can’t think of nothin’ else but how good i make ya come. yer not gettin’ a lick of sleep tonight, baby, gonna ruin you…”

* * *

**day 9: face slapping / mouth kink.**

atsumu’s on the floor at shouyou’s feet before he can even finish saying “get on your knees.”

he lets his arms dangle limp at his sides and sits back on his heels, gazing up while shouyou lifts his chin higher, tipping atsumu’s head back and holding his face in both hands. 

atsumu lets his eyelids float closed while shouyou pets him with soft fingertips, tracing his eyebrows, trailing down his jawline... and then shouyou’s hand disappears, only to come back red-hot and stinging across his face. atsumu sucks in a breath and leans close as shouyou does it again—strokes along his warming cheek, then slaps—hard, making atsumu’s mouth fall open. 

he slips a thumb inside, catching his knuckle on the backs of atsumu’s teeth.

“you’ve sure been awfully quiet today, ‘tsumu,” shouyou muses. “you must have really worn your filthy mouth out last night, huh?”

atsumu offers up a quiet moan around shouyou’s thumb as he sucks on it, and shouyou tests him with another quick-bright slap, with his off hand, just to see if atsumu’s good enough not to bite down. 

he’s not quite, but he wants to be that good, and they’ve got something that might help.

the ring gag spreads atsumu’s mouth open beautifully, holding his teeth apart and leaving his tongue naked and vulnerable, exposed in his mouth. 

shouyou’s cock is just a little too fat to fit through the circumference (tragic, but flattering), but that won’t stop him from fingerfucking atsumu’s mouth until he’s almost crying, drooling all over his chin and his neck, dripping on the floor where he’s kneeling, with one of shouyou’s ankles squeezed between his thighs like he thinks he’s gonna get any relief.

* * *

**day 10: semi-public sex.**

there must have been a big event nearby because the train is suddenly packed full of passengers, pushing them down the train car until they’re smashed into the partition by the doors. once the doors close, the pressure of the crowd eases, but not much. shouyou backs his body into the corner proper. atsumu faces him, protecting him with his height and broad back, those so-called delicate setter’s hands bracketing him on the wall so shouyou doesn’t get crushed.

it’s sweet, and shouyou winks up at atsumu, who smirks. shouyou puts his hands on atsumu’s hips to keep his elbows free, but really, they’re so crammed in that his pecs are lined up right below atsumu’s. if he rises on his toes just a bit maybe he can rub them together…

atsumu’s sharp inhale goes straight to shouyou’s dick. _oh_. oh oh oh. shouyou licks his lips, wanting a lot more of that, and tugs atsumu’s hips forward by his belt loops, grinding into him so no one will notice.

“what are ya doin’?” atsumu hisses. shouyou continues, rubbing atsumu’s groin which is responding eagerly. he undoes the button of atsumu’s jeans, and sees color bloom on atsumu’s cheeks. “shouyou!” atsumu hisses again. 

“shhh,” shouyou urges him, fitting a hand into the front of his pants. “i think i can make you come before the next stop, want to try?” he whispers right into atsumu’s ear.

atsumu lets out a long exhale, muffled by the press of bodies around them and the racketing rhythm of the train. he gives a tiny nod, and shouyou works his length in his hand hard and fast, focusing on the pressure and motion that atsumu likes the best, milking precome from the slit.

the announcement: “arriving at shin-osaka station in 2 minutes” spurs them both on. atsumu’s eyes lock with shouyou’s. he can see atsumu straining to keep his breathing even, trying not to let on, but he’s close, he’s so close, shouyou can feel it, see it in the tremble of atsumu’s hands and then the train starts slowing down, time’s almost up, and atsumu’s eyes go wide and frantic and shoyou rakes his thumb over the sensitive head until hot spurts cover his hand and atsumu nearly bites through his lip, just as the announcement comes on that the doors are opening.

* * *

**day 11: e-stim.**

shouyou’s already spent half the day and most of a massage whining about how much his back hurts (“ugh—right _there,_ ‘tsumu, i just—ughhh—can’t get it to—”) before either of them remembers they have a TENS unit.

shouyou’s face remains clouded with doubt the whole time atsumu skims the instructions and connects the little sticky electrode pads to the device, and his expression flickers with something like apprehension once atsumu tells him to take his shirt off.

shouyou reluctantly complies, letting atsumu tug the waistband of his sweatpants down a few inches to apply the cold sticky pads to his skin. 

“it’ll make you feel better,” atsumu promises, pressing a smooch to the small of shouyou’s back as he straightens up. then he presses the button to turn it on, as low as it goes. 

shouyou has the gall to ask whether it’s even on, so atsumu slowly bumps up the intensity, watching his face. 

“i don’t feel anythi— _ohhh_...” shouyou’s voice falls out into a groan as he finally feels it, his own muscles tense-tense-tensing against his will until they crest and release in a wave, before starting the buildup over again.

“good?” atsumu asks, sly. “really good,” shouyou breathes. “are you maybe thinking—” “—YES.”

—

a quick google confirms it’s safe enough, as long as they keep it below the waist, which—yeah, they’ll manage.

and that’s how they end the night: with shouyou spread-eagled facedown on the bed, the prickling pinch of electricity riding high on the tender skin between his inner thighs and his ass. it’s turned up as far as it will go—until his muscles are twitching and jumping out of control from the combined stimulation of rhythmic zaps and atsumu’s clever mouth tonguing him deep, backache long since forgotten.

* * *

**day 12: roleplay.**

“i brought yer bedclothes, young master.” atsumu lays a frilled tunic across the bed, but shouyou is momentarily struck dumb by this version of atsumu—standing tall in a butler’s black regalia, hair slicked back and white gloves on his hands.

shouyou’s blood promptly starts pounding south. he has to shake himself to continue the scene. shouyou stands and holds his arms out to the side. “thank you, sebastian. you may undress me.” 

atsumu rests his hands behind his back, and tilts his head. “yer old enough to undress yerself now, young master.”

“you _will_ undress me,” shouyou amends. atsumu’s face turns stern. he grabs shouyou’s wrists, shoving his arms up by his head, and proceeds to undress shouyou by caressing his gloved hands all over shouyou’s skin, deliberately stimulating every sensitive spot from his waist to his fingertips in taking off shouyou's shirt, and from hips down to his ankles in the process of removing his pants and underclothes. when shouyou is naked atsumu returns to his position, hands behind his back.

shouyou holds his arms up again. “you will also dress me, sebastian. _now.”_

atsumu picks up the tunic, and bundles it over shouyou’s head, letting it fall to his knees. he smooths it teasingly over shouyou’s chest and ass, ignoring the tented fabric in the front.

“aren’t you forgetting something?” shouyou lifts the tunic to show his swollen cock.

“that’s somethin' yer old enough to take care of on yer own, young master.”

“it’s your fault, sebastian, so you take care of it.”

“i showed ya how to do it before. or are ya just that useless, young master?”

“this is an order. you will take care of it, or be dismissed.”

atsumu sits down in the chair, pulling the “young master” roughly across his lap. he lifts the tunic out of the way of shouyou’s erection, and rubs a gloved fingertip along the blushing crown. “this is the last time i’m gonna show ya, young master. now watch carefully…” 

* * *

**day 13: distracted sex / cockwarming.**

atsumu’s toes are tingling. he’s way the fuck too tall to be scrunched down like this, crammed up under shoyou’s desk, but that’s where he’s been, sitting quietly, hard as a rock, ever since shouyou got online to play some overwatch with kenma. 

he’s been listening to shouyou’s one-sided chit-chat and shit-talk since the beginning of the match, but he hasn’t heard a word of it because every part of him is shaking with the effort of keeping still, jaw aching around shouyou’s cock. his only focus is keeping his mouth hot and wet and soft, ready for shouyou to fuck into anytime he wants.

but shouyou’s too busy to bother with him. between rounds, he reaches a hand down to run his fingers through atsumu’s hair, laughing at something kenma is saying as he grips the back of atsumu’s head and thrusts shallowly into his face. 

“atsumu? oh, he’s good,” shouyou says to kenma breezily, glancing down to meet atsumu’s watery eyes. “he’s just a little busy tonight. yeah, i’ll let him know you said hi.” shouyou winks down at him and snaps his hips a few times, hard and deep, clearing his throat to cover up the sound of atsumu trying not to gag as he swallows.

shouyou does his best to sound disappointed when they lose as he gently helps atsumu unfold from his position. he even offers to stick around and watch kenma stream something else if he wants to keep hanging out as he straightens up his own clothes. 

_take yours off,_ he mouths, and atsumu does, wobbling as he regains the feeling in his extremities. with atsumu naked and in arm’s reach, shouyou doesn’t even need to look at him to jerk him off. his attention never wavers from his screen, cracking stupid jokes and making conversation—he just makes sure to mute his mic right before atsumu comes.

* * *

**day 14: blindfold.**

shouyou strips to his boxer-briefs and gets on the bed. atsumu ties the silk scarf tight around his eyes, blocking out all light. without his sight shouyou's pulse kicks up a notch, and he's suddenly more aware of sounds—the aircon, the rustle of silk between his shoulder blades as he turns his head. and also touch—the quilted bedding under his bare legs, the dip in the mattress when atsumu kneels behind him, and _oh,_ now his pulse really starts to race. 

something feathery brushes across the side of his neck, and shouyou gasps. the object flits along the back of his ear, whisper-light, causing gooseflesh to erupt all over his shoulders and down his torso. it’s so soft where it traces the lines of his muscles, dancing down his spine and then flirting into his navel.

the next object scrapes bristles across his nipple, startling a squawk out of his mouth. the bristles bite, but when circled more gently pleasure starts to flow throughout shouyou’s body in an entirely new way. he huffs and moans, letting the sensations roll through him, his cock steadily filling between his legs. more objects keep coming, agitating shouyou until he’s whining and shuddering from the contrasting textures. finally atsumu sits back and rests shouyou in his lap. 

“shhhhh,” atsumu soothes, tracing over shouyou’s face and stroking through his hair until he relaxes. then shouyou smells the aroma of incense as drops of an oily liquid pool on his chest. atsumu’s delicate setter's hands massage the oil all over his pecs up to his neck, stroking into his hair at the back of his skull. after the previous treatments, it feels electrifying. shouyou writhes, so aroused by hands on his scalp, nipples tight, shorts bulging. he swallows back a whine, wanting _more._

when liquid drips onto his stomach, and two big hands glide over his waist and abs, firm and commanding around his hips, the irregularity almost doesn’t register—and then shouyou jolts in shock. “ _who—_ ?” shouyou demands, alarmed that someone else is in the room, that someone else has seen—then he sucks in a breath. he _knows_ those hands, felt them just yesterday after practice when checking for a strain.

 _“... iwa—?”_

atsumu quickly covers shouyou's mouth with gentle fingers. “uh-uh, sayin’ the name breaks the spell, shouyou. he’ll help take care of ya this one time, with hands or mouth. would ya like that?”

shouyou’s heart vibrates like a snare drum. they’ve talked about this possibility before, and shouyou nods emphatically, salivating. _“ mouth,”_ he pleads.

both men chuckle, and then atsumu rubs oiled thumbs over shouyou’s nipples, and those fantasy hands curl into shouyou’s waistband, and pull.

* * *

**day 15: somnophilia.**

it’s not like he doesn’t have permission, generally speaking. they both do! it’s just that—to atsumu’s knowledge—neither of them have ever tried anything. (or have they? has shouyou ever…? the thought alone sends a little thrill down his spine, which doesn’t do anything to help steady his nerves.) 

they’ve just about made it halfway through their month of sexploration (which is almost hard to believe, except for all their sore spots, weird markings, and laundry) so it’s no surprise they’re getting a little exhausted.

hence, atsumu lingering over shouyou’s napping body, loose and comfortable on the couch in his gym clothes, snoring away like a sweaty angel. if he indulges now, they won’t have to worry about trying to fit in some other weird sex later... so really, it’s a favor to shouyou in more ways than one!

it’s so easy for atsumu to sink quietly to his knees beside him. his hands almost don’t shake as he starts small, reaches out to touch the skin of shouyou’s collarbone, following the wobbly line of his tank top as it hangs askew. he holds his breath as he slips his fingers under, watches shouyou’s face as he drags still-damp fabric further out of alignment, exposing one of shouyou’s nipples to the air. brushes the pad of his finger across it, watching the skin tighten—traces back into the ticklish hair under his arm to see if he’ll squirm or wake up. 

he doesn’t. 

atsumu slides a warm hand up shouyou’s belly and all the way back down to his waistband, trying to figure out how to work the shorts off before he gets the idea it might be more fun not to. he strokes shouyou through his clothes just until he starts to feel him get hard, and then, mouth watering, he sneaks his hand all the way up the leg of shouyou’s too-big shorts.

when atsumu finally gets a hand wrapped around the feverish skin of his erection, shouyou huffs out a sweet little moan in his sleep, and atsumu doesn’t tease—just gives him everything he’s dreaming about until he comes all over the inside of his underwear.

then he slips his hand back out of shouyou’s clothes, still careful not to wake him, and slinks away, licking his fingers.

* * *

**day 16: rubber.**

the rubber hood is black and sleek in the package, folded flat for easy shipping. it looks slick and sexy. enticing. something that could easily add some spice in the bedroom. that is, until atsumu puts it on and discovers that the rubber hood, when worn on an actual human head—is fucking terrifying!

shouyou is still laughing, rolling around on the bed while atsumu has completely lost the mood after a single glance in the mirror while wearing the hood. the perfectly circular holes around his two eyes and mouth, lined in red on the shiny black surface, turn his face into a grotesque aberration that brings to mind aliens or insects. the hood fits very snug on his skull, which isn’t an unpleasant feeling, except that the rubber also _smells_. atsumu sighs, knowing this is an obvious feature of the material, but somehow none of this is anywhere close to what he had in mind. 

“quit laughin’!” atsumu groans. 

“you look so funny!” shouyou’s giggles are unstoppable.

“I didn’t think it would be like this!” atsumu takes off the hood, which has already made him sweat all over his head and neck, and he pushes a hand through his damp hair.

“well what did you think it would be like?” shouyou props himself on his elbows.

atsumu hems and haws a little, and then admits, “thought it’d be like, uh, y’know, batman.” this sends shouyou into another fit of laughter, rolling over in the bedding to muffle his guffaws.

“shoooouyooou,” atsumu complains. shouyou composes himself enough to sit up. “well we’re supposed to try new things, so now we know. and yeah, wow, that thing really smells.”

atsumu tosses the hood back in the box.

“hey, don’t be disappointed, we can fix this!” shouyou says, coming over to him. “batman catches criminals, right?” he leers up at atsumu, letting the suggestion hang.

atsumu smirks. “an’ criminals get... _chased!"_

shouyou looks up at him, wide-eyed. 

atsumu starts counting down from five, four, three—

shouyou takes off out of the bedroom, barely getting any head start before atsumu lunges after him. they run around screeching with laughter, leaping over furniture before batman captures the criminal and administers a suitable and thorough punishment.

* * *

**day 17: voyeurism.**

“i still feel like everything smells like rubber,” atsumu complains the next day. “i need some fresh air or something.”

(the only thing lingering longer than the pungent smell of his failed rubber experiment is his un-erotic shame around the failed rubber experiment.)

“heyy,” shouyou soothes, trying his level best not to tease. “we’re just trying stuff out all month, right? it can’t _all_ be as hot as the video game thing, but i know what we can do for some fresh air, if you’re up for it…?”

—

that evening finds them a couple of hours outside the city, cozying up in a campsite overlooking a glassy lake, watching their fire burn down to its last embers. 

shouyou’s the one who hears them first—atsumu’s too mouthy. he’s in the middle of a sentence when shouyou taps grabs his wrist and taps a finger to his lips. 

through the night chorus of crickets, they hear shh-ing and quiet laughter. shouyou waggles his eyebrows at atsumu, peeking around their tent and out over the lake to spot the unmistakable silhouettes of two women stripping down and wading in, punctuated by splashing and a few quickly-muffled squeals.

shouyou smiles as atsumu wraps his arms around him, neither of them able to look away as they watch the separate shapes of both women converge into one, clinging to one another in the cold water, murmuring giving way first to ragged gasps and then soft, choked back moans.

“wow,” atsumu breathes, almost inaudible into shouyou’s ear. he presses closer against shouyou’s back, letting him feel his growing arousal, and shouyou grinds back in return. 

they hear a low desperate _“please,”_ get caught up in a kiss. atsumu takes shouyou’s hand with a smirk. 

“how ‘bout we leave them to it, and have our own fun?” 

* * *

**day 18: outdoor sex.**

after breakfast, they go for a hike along the lake to enjoy their natural surroundings. the temperature is just right, and the air is quiet—like they’re the only ones around for miles. this thought, plus the tantalizing memory of the women skinny dipping in the lake, makes shouyou want to take advantage of the great outdoors beyond the delicious night they shared in their tent.

when he finds an appropriate spot on the lakeshore, he tugs atsumu down to the water’s edge, and then starts stripping. atsumu looks on in confusion, and shouyou gives him an impish grin. “wanna see what the water’s like?” 

atsumu cocks an eyebrow, but peels off his shirt and jeans beside shouyou until they’re barefoot in the sandy gravel.

the first steps into the lake are frigid. shouyou hisses. “holy fuck!” atsumu exclaims. they laugh, but keep plunging forward, committed to the experience. they go in about as deep as their armpits, grinning as they get used to the water temperature.

“see, like this, no one can tell what we’re doing,” shouyou says, stroking atsumu’s slippery cock under the lake's navy waters, and gripping his ass for balance.

“too bad,” atsumu licks his lips as he quickly works shouyou to hardness. then shouyou leans in, rising on his toes so their cocks can line up, sighing as the waterline tickles over his nipples. shouyou takes them both in hand, while atsumu holds them steady, the water nudging them gently off balance in a sensual sway.

the threat of being caught heightens _everything_. shouyou’s wrist moves urgently, and atsumu’s fingers dig into his ass and pull his cheeks open. that shocking kiss of cold lakewater on his tender asshole pulls an aroused cry from shouyou’s lips. he looks up at atsumu, and atsumu knows exactly what to do—he turns shouyou around and starts pressing his fingers to open him up.

shouyou shakes his head, and moves atsumu's hand. “babe, i’m still good to go from last night, just give it to me.” he grinds backward into atsumu's groin.

 _“fuuuck,”_ atsumu exhales, lining up his cock.

he doesn’t thrust so much as pull shouyou’s body right onto his dick, both of them buoyant in the water. shouyou groans and pivots a half-step towards the shore for higher ground so he can dig his toes into the sand, putting that beach training to use so they have the leverage for a fast and thorough fuck, water swirling around their limbs and (hopefully) no other campers to hear their ardent cries. 

* * *

**day 19: breathplay.**

they’re back home again, cozy and clean after their weekend in the wilderness, and in the middle of enjoying a lazy, cuddly makeout when atsumu has a realization. 

when a familiar warm buzz sets in behind his eyes, it finally dawns on him what it is that he’s doing—what he’s often just kinda instinctively done, whenever anybody’s face was close enough—he’s syncing their inhales and exhales, in with out, out with in.

he’s only breathing in shouyou’s soft, sweet breath... already bereft of oxygen.

the soft headrush he feels is only a tease, and so gentle—too gentle?—but it’s delicious, tantalizing. it makes atsumu want more. he drags shouyou’s hands up, artfully arranges them around his throat, and mumbles out a quiet “would you?”

shouyou’s touch stays light, hesitant, but his eyebrow quirks. “i... are you sure?” 

atsumu swallows and nods, squeezing shouyou’s fingers into the skin beneath his jaw. “please?”

shouyou tightens his grip a shade, then a bit more, watching atsumu’s pupils dilate in real time. a little tighter. he feels atsumu rut against him with interest. he holds for a few heartbeats, feeling atsumu’s pulse, and smiles as he lets go. 

“i don’t have enough hands,” shouyou murmurs, leaning down to kiss atsumu’s neck, where all two of his hands just were. “how about you touch yourself, while i choke you?”

atsumu’s blush adds even more color to his face, but he reaches down immediately to unzip his pants, letting out a ragged, breathy moan as shouyou wraps his hands back around his throat, grip careful and loving but not at all tender. 

“let’s see how fast you can get off.”

* * *

**day 20: corset + heels.**

the garment needs a second pair of hands to fasten, and atsumu stands behind shouyou in their bedroom, working the laces until they cinch shouyou’s waist into slim, inordinately sinful curves.

“tighter,” shouyou whispers.

atsumu glances up at him in the mirror above the dresser. _“_

 _tighter,”_ shouyou repeats, nodding, hands on his ribcage where the corset boning has to be compressing him uncomfortably.

atsumu presses his lips, but complies, yanking on the laces. shouyou loses his balance a bit and grabs onto the bedpost by the headboard, which gives atsumu the leverage he needs to pull the corset tight enough for shouyou to gasp, “yeah, that’s it.”

atsumu finishes the ties and then admires shouyou from behind, hands lightly brushing over his muscled shoulders, so masculine above the corset’s lacy edge. shouyou shivers, and atsumu remembers how it felt to have black lingerie snug around his chest. the unexpected turn on. how intimate it felt to be dressed by someone else.

“shoes?” shouyou asks.

atsumu strokes shouyou’s nape before fetching the stilettos from the box in the other room. they’re glossy patent leather pumps with six inch heels, sexy as hell, and bound to be a wet dream on shouyou. he can't wait to see what it's like to be the same height, but when atsumu returns, shouyou has turned around, and atsumu promptly drops the shoes on the floor, stunned.

the corset fits right under shouyou’s pecs, supple muscles presented for the tasting along with shouyou’s pert little nips. his waist is _tiny_ , which amps up the sexiness of shouyou's round thighs, and the silk panties that fail to contain shouyou’s swelling cock. but what really pulls it all together—and unexpectedly pushes all atsumu’s buttons—is that shouyou has put on crimson lipstick.

“shoes,” shouyou reminds.

atsumu grabs the heels from the floor and rushes to kneel at shouyou’s feet. shouyou sits carefully on the bed, calf raised, and atsumu carefully slips the heels on shouyou's feet, heart racing.

then shouyou leans back, hooking his knees over atsumu’s shoulders. atsumu doesn’t hesitate to kiss his way up those tanned thighs, all the way to shouyou’s straining cock. he gazes up shouyou’s corseted body, and shouyou fixes him with an aroused stare, dragging a thumb across his red lips and crossing his ankles behind atsumu’s head. the heels dig into atsumu’s shoulder blades, but this doesn’t deter him from worshipping that cock, and then ruining that lipstick with his swollen lips, hands wrapped around shouyou’s petite, corseted waist.

* * *

**day 21: ruined orgasm.**

it’s supposed to be like edging, but even easier.

(they’ve played with edging a few times before... sometimes on purpose, when they have lots of time and want to spend all day in bed, savoring one another, building up to a sweeter and sweeter release; other times by accident, like when somebody wants a handjob and somebody else keeps falling asleep in the middle of giving a handjob.)

it starts out the same, but the desired outcome is pretty goddamn different. 

“that sounds,” shouyou intones carefully, choosing his words, “...like the most _miserable thing_ in the whole _world_.” 

“you don’t think,” atsumu says, voice a little higher than usual, “it sounds like it could maybe be kinda interesting…?”

shouyou doesn’t, particularly, so they go ahead and edge him the normal way, the nice way— getting him close and walking him back a few times, just flirting with the point of no return before he gets a nice, satisfying, explosive orgasm for his trouble. 

atsumu, on the other hand… shoyou teases him, brings him all the way there, all the way, almost, almost, yes, and then—

and—barely one fingertip—atsumu is chasing him, shameless, so close he can taste it—

and then devastating nothing.

as soon as atsumu starts to come, shouyou stops touching him entirely.

atsumu flinches, jerky, gutted, groaning—his abs clench as his dick twitches desperately, his body begging for just one more second of stimulation, but it’s already too late.

they both marvel at the pitiful way his come dribbles out like an accident, like a mistake. 

* * *

**day 22: pony play.**

shouyou stands in the center of the rearranged living room, feet pivoting in place as he leads his new pony in a circular orbit around him with a light hand on the reins. the pony is so obedient now, responding to shouyou’s tongue clicks or a gentle “whoa” when shouyou wants him to change speed. shouyou is actually kind of amazed—in less than an hour atsumu has progressed from being down on all fours on his knee pads, resisting instructions and getting cropped repeatedly on the ass, to _prancing_ upright at shouyou’s whim like the utterly gorgeous animal he is.

shouyou guides his pony into a slow figure-eight for a cool down, muscles rippling under a sheen of sweat. “good boy,” he says, so proud. “my pony is the _best_ pony.” 

the pony grins around the bit in his teeth, cheeks blushing from receiving praise. the long blond tail that swishes from the plug in the pony’s ass matches the blond of his mane, and shouyou can’t help sliding fingers through the glossy strands and admiring his beauty.

“let’s get you groomed now.” 

in the bedroom, shouyou ties the reins to the bedpost, and begins rubbing his pony down with a soft loofah from their shower. he takes great care with his pony’s skin, especially the red and tender areas on his ass cheeks that are still warm to the touch from the necessary discipline. there’s something so pleasant about caring for his pony like this, making sure he feels really good from the thorough rub-down, especially when he’s endured the pressure from the tail plug all this time.

when shouyou uses a damp washcloth as a finishing touch, there’s a soft whicker, and the pony ruts his hips gently into shouyou’s. shouyou has ignored, but is well aware of atsumu’s straining erection from the plug stimulating his prostate through all the unusual activity. shouyou tilts his head, palming atsumu’s cock.

“hmm, so my stallion thinks he wants to be a stud, huh?”

the pony nods, and stamps his foot, rocking hips into shouyou again. shouyou chuckles, and situates his pony on the bed. he grabs the remote control for the vibrator inside the tail plug, and picks up the riding crop from the bed.

“that’s a whole different training regimen, you know. so let’s start with setting one, and see how long you can hold out while i ride you.”

the pony whines, but nods eagerly, bit in his teeth. shouyou licks his lips and presses the button on the remote.

* * *

**day 23: cuckolding.**

“it _was_ awfully nice of him to lend you a hand last week, when you had me blindfolded,” shouyou points out as he pitches the idea. “don’t you think you ought to invite him back over? maybe some night when you can really repay the favor?” 

“me?” atsumu sounds a little surprised, but, like they’ve done all month, he rolls with it. “is that not something you’d wanna… be part of?”

“i actually... really want to watch you,” shouyou replies, biting his lip.

—

iwaizumi hajime is, first and foremost, a good dude. they already know this. he’s in a long-term, consensually non-monogamous relationship, so he’s great at talking about sex stuff without getting embarrassed, and he’s been in their bedroom once already!

he has also been trusted with the bodies of an entire team of olympic volleyball players professionally—and the dicks of several recreationally—so he can absolutely be trusted with the thoroughly indelicate ass of one miya atsumu.

which is why atsumu finds it a little funny that shouyou seems so concerned about them, fussing and suggesting things and leaning in for more last kisses before he takes his seat over across the room. “am _i_ gonna be allowed to kiss him?” iwaizumi smirks at shouyou.

“obviously,” shouyou scoffs, but looks a little guilty. 

atsumu tries his best to make out with iwaizumi for a while, but the room’s too quiet and he keeps getting distracted by shouyou’s face across the room. luckily, iwaizumi has the good sense to check in, and—when they assure him they’re both still into it, just a little shy—go ahead and boss them around a little. he makes atsumu put on some music, makes shouyou take off all their clothes. 

“i promise i’ll take good care of him,” iwaizumi murmurs, pulling atsumu down into his lap. shouyou’s heart pounds.

* * *

**day 24: collaring.**

hours later, all the sheets have been changed. shouyou turns off the light, but he’s caught in a loop replaying how atsumu clung frantically to iwaizumi, shaking with pleasure, and the wanton noises that spilled from his mouth, including _“hajime,"_ in both rounds. all that sex appeal has left shouyou pretty worked up. it _was_ his suggestion in the first place, yet being left out as an observer… he’s conflicted.

atsumu spoons into shouyou, mouth hot on his neck. “didn’t get off yet, didja.” he palms the bulge between shouyou’s legs, then angles fingers under his shorts with purpose.

“wait,” shouyou says, stopping atsumu’s hand. “i… not right now?” atsumu’s body stiffens, hand retreating. but shouyou pulls atsumu’s arm back around him. “later. tomorrow?” he suggests.

atsumu nods and holds him close, but the tension doesn’t quite dissipate with sleep.

shouyou’s washing up from breakfast when atsumu comes into the kitchen, holding the pet store collar they got on a whim, black faux leather with a silver ring in the front. shouyou tilts his head in question.

atsumu clears his throat. “i’m yers already, but… what if we use this?”

shouyou takes the collar in hand, “right now?”

atsumu shrugs. “now, next time, whenever, never—up to ya, shouyou. s’long as we’re good.”

shouyou grabs him a tight hug, sighing into his neck. “we’re good,” he murmurs, and means it.

atsumu strips and kneels by the bed in front of shouyou, who buckles the collar around his muscular neck. when it’s in place, shouyou tips atsumu’s head up, gaze full of affection. the collar feels good, feels right. for his first act atsumu sucks shouyou off, relishing every drop of shouyou’s pleasure.

act two is a train ride and dinner out. atsumu revels and cringes at the attention the collar brings, whether the side glances are curious, or knowing. or shocked—like his brother and omi-omi seem to be when they arrive. 

shouyou laughs at the questions they pointedly aren't asking. “oh this? well since you gifted us with that book full of ideas, seems only fair you get to see some of the results.” shouyou shamelessly flirts with all three of them throughout dinner, hand resting on atsumu’s thigh, or occasionally toying with the leather resting on atsumu’s nape.

* * *

**day 25: double penetration.**

they decide to try again. this time, it’s shouyou’s turn to pick a guest star. “how would you feel about kageyama?” 

“i’d love to watch you with tobio-kun, are you kidding me?”

“well, actually...”—shouyou manages to look both devious and flustered—“i think i want both of you at the same time.”

“oh?” atsumu grins. “and how do you think you’ll want us?”

“i think i want _both_ of you,” shouyou says again slowly, as though he’s clarifying, “ _at the same time.”_

kageyama surprises them by being straightforwardly game to give it a shot. they had really only been testing the waters to see if he’d be interested someday, but then he says, “how’s tonight?” and suddenly shouyou’s saying “tonight’s great!”

shouyou trusts kageyama with his life, and atsumu still finds it hard to believe, watching them kiss, mouths hungry and desperate, their insistence that nothing happened between them in high school. either way—it’s happening now, and he’s here, not just to watch, not just to help, but to take part in the most intimate way imaginable. 

atsumu takes his time fingering shouyou all the way open, stretching him slow and sweet and careful, leaning over to kiss down his back while he’s hard at work sucking kageyama off.

soon shouyou pulls off. he murmurs “i think i’m ready to try it.”

kageyama starts first, lying on the bed with shouyou on top. he goes in so smooth and easy, it makes atsumu’s mouth water. he joins them, straddling kageyama’s thighs and reaching between them, feeling along shouyou’s rim to press his own cock against the base of kageyama’s, already buried inside. 

“breathe, baby,” he murmurs behind shouyou’s ear, and revels in the way he can feel shouyou’s heart pounding against his chest as he whines with the stretch. when atsumu finally bottoms out, they all three exhale and he opens his eyes to catch kageyama staring up at them like he’s seeing some kind of miracle. atsumu smiles against shouyou’s sweaty hair and waits for permission to move.

* * *

**day 26: shibari.**

shouyou runs the lengths of red nylon rope through his hands, the book’s shibari diagrams open on the bed, his tongue poking out in concentration. atsumu, sitting on the bed, nudges shouyou in the thigh with his foot. “c’mon shou, yer makin’ too big a deal of this.” 

shouyou glares. “you hung up on my sister! that was so rude!” shouyou takes the first length of rope and manhandles atsumu into position. “you didn’t have to interrupt like that, i don’t care how long the movie was paused. now stop moving and hold still.”

atsumu rolls his eyes, yet complies when shouyou starts tying shibari knots around his armpits, and then his ribs, pinning atsumu’s arms to his sides with stripes framing his chest. 

“i was tired of waitin', the movie was just getting good!” atsumu shrugs. “just call her back tomorrow, not like ya don’t call her all the time anyway.”

“that’s not the problem here!” shouyou fastens the ropes around atsumu’s wrists. 

“oh fine, guess i’ve been reeeeeally naughty,” atsumu grins, wiggling his ass into the bed.

shouyou grabs him behind the knees and pulls, putting him flat on his back. “didn’t i say to stop moving?”

atsumu sticks his tongue out. “then _make_ me, shouyou kun.”

shouyou secures atsumu’s ankles to his thighs, and his thighs to his elbows. the more rope he uses, the more atsumu likes it and begs to get off, cock swollen and heavy between his legs. shouyou tries to deny him, but he wants to get off too, and winds up rushing to get him prepped. the red nylon ropes fitted across atsumu’s pecs form the perfect handhold, and shouyou grips it like a handlebar, using the leverage to fuck into atsumu, again and again, hard and rough and relentless. 

shouyou groans, annoyed at how unbelievably hot atsumu is like this, whining and clenching his ass with every thrust, tied up like an annoying, irritating, and very loud present. in the frenzy shouyou remembers to check in every so often about the bindings, to make sure they aren’t too tight. atsumu’s response is “just fuck me— _fuck me_ —don’t stop—give it to me, ya sis-con—”

"—very funny coming from a _bro-con_ ," shouyou cuts him off with a growl and the increasingly powerful snaps of his hips, both of them grunting and sweaty and flushed and somehow aroused by how frustrating the other can be, because even like this it’s so _good_ , good enough to bring them both off in echoing, guttural cries, without actually resolving a single thing.

* * *

**day 27: omorashi.**

shouyou catches atsumu trying to sneak into the gym bathroom before their commute home and pins him with a stare. “i thought we had agreed…?” he trails off with an innocent raise of his eyebrows. 

he takes in the way atsumu’s weight shifts between his feet as he cowers, all six-feet-two-inches of pro athlete that he is, rubbing at the back of his neck. “i guess i… forgot,” atsumu mumbles guiltily.

“mm, yeah, remember?” shouyou says, taking atsumu’s hand and leading him away. he drops his voice, but just barely. “you said, and i quote, _please, shou, i’ll do anything you tell me to,_ and i said, _anything?_ and you said _i promise, anything, please just let me come_ , so i did, and so _you_ did, and now—” he looks up into atsumu’s face, literally beaming, and pushes his water bottle into atsumu’s hands. “... _now_ , drink up.”

he can see atsumu starting to jangle on the train. shouyou watches atsumu’s knees bounce frantically for a while before he grips one in a strong hand, slowly prying his thighs further apart into a rude but plausible case of manspreading. atsumu shoots him a wounded look, but it’s clear he’s trying hard not to fidget. “you’re doing so great,” he leans in to murmur, squeezing his fingers into atsumu’s thigh. “look, none of these people even know how close you are to—”

“shut up!” atsumu hisses, earning them a few dirty looks. “why?” shouyou whispers back, teasing. “are you too embarrassed to let me say it out loud?” 

shouyou tells atsumu to head for the shower as soon as they hit the apartment and a moment later finds him there, white-knuckling his dick through his shorts, legs shaking, half-naked and half-hard. “i can’t—” he whines, “— _fuck_ —can’t take them off, without—i’ll—” 

“shh, it’s okay,” shouyou soothes. “just get in like that. you made it.” he strips down to join him. “want me to turn it on?”

“no. yes. no—shit, shou, i can’t, i’m—” 

“i’m here,” shouyou kisses into his neck. he turns on the water, nice and hot. “i love you.” he palms atsumu’s spasming cock through his shorts. “you can relax.” atsumu gives in.

* * *

**day 28: overstim / dry orgasm.**

practice ran late, but shouyou is still all over him once they get home. atsumu has no complaints—but they have been hitting it pretty hard this month, and there’s no sign of him slowing down at all. “just how far does yer stamina go, shouyou?”

shouyou smirks, palming atsumu’s erection. “pretty sure I can outlast you—”

“—hey, not competin’ here, just, what’s yer limit? how many times can you…?” atsumu makes a hilarious parody of an orgasm face which sends them both into a laughing fit.

shouyou giggles. “never really counted before.” 

then he and atsumu look at each other—oh. _ohhhh._

it starts with a bj, then shouyou fucks atsumu so they can come together once while still at full strength. afterwards, atsumu ties shouyou’s hands to the headboard with the blindfold scarf, and soon enough, shouyou has his knees up, moaning from the TENS unit pads working his ass muscles while the app-enabled prostate massager forces out his third load. “i barely touched ya,” atsumu marvels, rubbing icy-hot gel into shouyou’s chest and selecting an ice-cube. shouyou squirms, ice teasing his nipples and atsumu’s warm tongue inside his mouth. shouyou can’t help rocking down onto the massager until he comes a fourth time, spasming and breathless. atsumu wipes shouyou down and then coats his hand in pre-warmed lube, bringing him off a fifth time while shouyou bucks and cries out, tears in his copper eyelashes. 

atsumu turns shouyou’s head towards the mirror propped by the bed, the one from the front hall, and shows him how debauched he already looks, red cheeks, skin, and swollen nips.

“tell me when ya want to stop,” atsumu says.

shouyou shakes his head, and atsumu removes the TENS unit and the massager, adding chilled lube to his fingers and inserting them to the hilt. shouyou hisses, then groans and grinds into it. as the lube warms up, so does shouyou, and with some carefully crafted dirty talk he comes in a sudden spurt and dribble.

atsumu crawls over him to kiss his tears. “ok?” he asks.

shouyou nods, leg hooking atsumu’s thigh. he’s sweaty and still so unbelievably needy. atsumu slicks his cock, and thrusts it past shouyou’s puffy rim, grinding deep and then ramming him into the bed, working shouyou’s cock until shouyou’s body trembles and his back bows—when shouyou comes there’s not a single drop left, just overwhelming pleasure wracking through him like a live wire.

shouyou’s eyes are blown wide, and yet—they lock with atsumu’s, burning for _more_.

* * *

**day 29: dom/sub.**

“you know, i’ve been thinking,” shouyou muses. “dangerous pastime, isn’t it?” atsumu quips, before shouyou pointedly ignores him to continue, “i _know_ you like being told what to do, getting a little roughed up or put in your place… but you’re such a brat sometimes, it makes me wonder whether it’s me. maybe you’re just not scared enough of me?”

“you?” atsumu gapes like a fish, desperately trying to work out whether shouyou’s flirting or upset or something else entirely. “babe, no! i am _so_ … scared... of you?”

shouyou snorts. “i’m not looking for compliments! i just wonder whether you’d behave a little better if i let somebody _else_ boss you around for a while. somebody you might listen to.” 

—

shouyou has just buckled atsumu’s collar when his phone buzzes. he leaves atsumu kneeling on the floor, clad only in kneepads and a jock strap, and returns a moment later with atsumu’s former captain—the first boy he ever loved. atsumu gulps, shame burning hot in his belly. “hello, kita-san.”

kita shinsuke looks down at atsumu and raises an eyebrow. “i’m sure ya just called me ‘senpai,’ right, ‘tsumu? seein’ as yer naked on the floor, and i know you respect me that much?”

he nudges at atsumu with his foot, kicks his legs apart a little.

“‘m sorry, kita-senpai,” atsumu breathes, and kita smiles, benevolent, hooking a finger through the ring on his collar to force him into eye contact. atsumu’s lip trembles with anticipation.

“shouyou-kun says sometimes you can be a little… disobedient.” kita shifts his gaze toward shouyou, giving atsumu’s collar one sharp yank. “but i think he’s the one who oughtta be embarrassed, telling on himself like that. i’m thinkin’ maybe you both need to learn a lesson. now, shouyou-kun, you take yer clothes off, too.”

 _“hah?”_ shouyou’s smug expression falls away. “kita-san, i thought—” “senpai,” kita interrupts. “ooh,” atsumu grins, patting the floor for shouyou to join him. “i like where this is goin—” kita grabs atsumu’s jaw, brusquely shutting him up. “don’t you get cheeky, ‘tsumu. ‘s what started this whole thing. somebody’s gotta teach you boys some manners.” 

* * *

**day 30: partner swap / foursome.**

shouyou confirms it with omi-omi after practice. “they comin’ over?” atsumu asks. 

shouyou’s eyes sparkle. “you bet!”

atsumu’s stomach lurches—holy shit. they’re really doing this.

they clean everything really, really well beforehand. shouyou fastens atsumu’s collar to complete their ritual in manners, stronger than ever after kita's lesson. they savor the intimate moment with a chaste kiss. shouyou sits on the bed, and atsumu rests his head on shouyou's lap, shouyou's fingers carding through his undercut until they hear the thrilling sound of the doorbell.

osamu and omi enter the bedroom a little wary, but the four of them have been flirting with this idea since dinner last week, so when atsumu and shouyou drop their bathrobes and hold out their hands, it takes zero convincing for their guests to undress and pile onto the big bed. osamu snuggles into shouyou’s side, hands roaming tanned skin before he tilts shouyou’s chin up and kisses him intently. omi tugs a fist of atsumu’s hair and bites him on the jaw before trapping him with those flexible wrists and sensual lips.

after the introductory warmup, omi and shouyou stand their miyas side by side, ogling them from the bed and commenting on their differences and… _delicious_ similarities. they beckon from the bed’s edge, rolling on their backs and opening wide so they can compare taste and thickness firsthand while the twins alternate fucking into their willing throats.

shouyou demands his share of omi too, twisting hands into dark curls and tonguing his mouth, erections sliding together while osamu sinks his cock between shouyou’s pert cheeks, and atsumu sits omi on his dick, mouthing the sweaty freckles dotting omi’s neck. shouyou escalates things by bending over to swallow around omi’s girth. omi clenches around atsumu and keens from shouyou’s searing mouth, atsumu shivers at the friction, and osamu cups omi’s head and slants their mouths together in a hot kiss.

time passes erratically. condom wrappers litter the floor, hips and hands frantic as they chase the next climax. in the fourth (fifth?) round, shouyou slips into a trance, riding atsumu’s cock with steady bounces of his thighs while omi sits on atsumu’s face, flushed and shuddering. shouyou _knows_ what that tongue can do, and he cranes his neck behind him to feast on osamu’s, begging to be filled up even more. they’re all under a kind of spell by now and osamu grips shouyou’s hips, working the tip of his dick inside shouyou’s needy ass until he’s balls deep, stealing their collective breath. shouyou trembles at the intense stretch, doubly-filled, fraying and pleasure-wrecked by the miyas’ perfect synchrony and omi’s wet kisses, struggling to breathe or keep upright until he crests over that edge and everything goes white— 

* * *

**day 30.5: little death.**

the sex is so intense atsumu’s condom breaks, but he can’t stop shouyou from continuing to ride his dick any more than he can alert the rest of them while his tongue is buried deep inside omi’s asshole. his warning noise sounds like any other moan in the room, blending in with shouyou’s rhythmic cries, osamu’s breathy groans, and omi’s hisses of pleasure. then osamu’s condom breaks too.

“fuck,” osamu whispers, slowing down like he’s going to pull out, but shouyou whines and clamps down on them both, urging them to keep going. none of them are capable of denying shouyou what he wants—osamu resumes his driving pace, and atsumu keeps burying his face in omi’s sweet hole while matching his twin's thrusts. shouyou rolls his hips and clings to omi, muffling a stream of soft cries against omi's lips and neck, all of them hurtling towards that next peak. 

omi’s the first one to climax, gripping atsumu’s tongue tight and shooting all over shouyou’s front. shouyou’s thighs tighten and he moans, stilling in surrender to the twins' rhythm and gasping for breath, head tossed back on osamu’s shoulder. osamu braces an arm around shouyou’s chest, and omi reaches for shouyou’s cock, flicking his wrist over his length while the twins fuck into him, faster and faster. atsumu’s never felt anything so incredible before, and his orgasm rockets through him just as osamu's crashes through him in a ripple through all his muscles, both cocks twitching with the aftershocks as shouyou creams himself, jolting and shuddering between them and then going limp. 

when omi can move again, he carefully gets up, freeing atsumu’s head so he can catch his breath. atsumu’s face is sweaty and dripping with saliva, and he exchanges a satisfied smirk with osamu before feasting his eyes on the luscious sight of shouyou’s completely debauched form. he's flushed and looks blissfully fucked out, covered in come and propped up against osamu’s chest, head lolling over osamu's shoulder.

“alright there shou?” atsumu asks, chuckling. 

shouyou doesn’t seem to register the question, and they all look at him, mildly concerned. 

“fuck, is he—did he faint?” omi asks.

osamu’s brow furrows. he tries to sit shouyou up on atsumu’s lap, but shouyou simply slumps forward, unresponsive.

“shouyou!” atsumu cries out.

* * *

**day 31: tentacles.**

shouyou floats, suspended in darkness until warm slime pours all over him. he struggles but thick tendrils wrap tight around his legs, his waist, and around his shoulders, restraining him. more coils slide all over his naked skin, holding his limbs apart. he's so weak he can’t fight it, and the oozing tentacles soon paralyze him in place, spread-eagled and exposed.

he groans, helpless, and tries to open his eyes but it’s too bright, everything’s blurry, just vague forms and those slippery tentacles smearing him with an intoxicating, sweet-smelling goo. the tentacles slither on his chest, rubbing across his sensitive nipples and he hisses, spikes of pleasure shooting straight down to his dick. shouyou jerks his hips, only to feel the tentacles congregating at his groin, encircling his shaft and prodding tips into his ass. he sucks in a breath when he’s tipped backward and one tentacle breaches him, then the ones on his dick tighten and loosen up and down his length and he moans. the wet, tingly sensations are too much, prodding inside and out until the pleasure surges and he arches his back, ejaculating, and then hanging limp within his bonds, succumbing to the darkness once more.

—

shouyou wakes up nestled in the circle of atsumu’s familiar arms, head tucked under atsumu’s chin. glancing down, he sees they're both in pajamas, but he's also wrapped in a second blanket like a burrito. no wonder it's so hot—shouyou gently shifts his arms free of the blanket just as atsumu stirs.

“yer awake, shou?” atsumu yawns, stroking his back.

"mmm." shouyou nods, cuddling closer, and atsumu sighs into his hair.

then atsumu's eyes snap open. “shouyou!” he grabs shouyou by the shoulders. “oh my god, fuck, are ya ok? how are ya feelin’?” 

“fine, i think,” shouyou says, though he’s a bit fuzzy headed.

atsumu’s hands cradle his cheeks intently. “thank god, we were so _worried.”_

shouyou frowns at the concern in his voice, confused. but some fragments of memory start surfacing, of being in bed with omi and osamu last night… shouyou blushes, recalling. yet there’s a gap in his memory, except for…

he grabs atsumu’s arm. “did something else happen? besides sex?”

atsumu’s eyes widen. “well yeah. ya _fainted._ don’t ya remember?”

shouyou blinks. "i did?"

atsumu’s cheeks flush. “yeah, uh... guess we got a little too… _intense_ with ya.” he gives a nervous chuckle.

"and? that's all?" shouyou prompts. 

atsumu sighs. “hey, it was pretty scary! one minute we're all—er, well, _you know,_ and then the next ya were passed out cold, asleep like a log. since ya were covered in—er, filled with—er, _you know..."_ atsumu rubs the back of his head, chagrined. "we, er, managed to get ya into the shower and soaped ya head to toe. made sure ya were really clean, then i dressed ya and got ya tucked into bed, and ‘samu and omi went home.”

shouyou flushes. “wow, that’s…” he shakes his head, trying to reconcile his thoughts. maybe he'd been hallucinating? and thought the soap was slime? “so, just to be clear—there were no, um, tentacles?”

atsumu’s jaw drops. his appalled face is so comical that shouyou bursts out laughing. then atsumu busts up too, and it’s just so… _nice,_ to laugh in bed together and hold each other. the whole thing is actually quite funny, and shouyou smiles, thinking how much he loves this, just this, being together. and how much he loves _atsumu_. despite having recently fainted from sex, and that very strange dream, shouyou snuggles into atsumu’s very real, perfect, solid arms, completely content to stay there forever.

* * *

**aftercare.**

while shouyou rehydrates and recuperates from last night’s overexertion, atsumu calls his brother to let the other couple know shouyou is fine. a little while later, they show up with coffee and breakfast, an unexpected show of generosity that means even more in light of everything they’ve shared. 

“we actually had fun,” omi says, as though he’s genuinely surprised and a little reluctant to admit it. “until… you know.” he glances at shouyou, who blushes, nursing his coffee.

“us, too,” atsumu agrees, trying to bite back a grin as shouyou nods. it isn’t a promise that they’ll play again someday, but it isn’t a flat-out rejection, either.

they all joke about setting the stupid _sex olympics_ book on fire, but in the end, they decide to keep it—just in case the opportunity ever arises to pass it on to another couple. 

the afternoon finds them curled up together on the sofa, about to embark on some online shopping that makes butterflies flap in atsumu’s belly. “i think it’s a great idea, ‘tsum,” shouyou says softly, “the perfect way to celebrate surviving this whole crazy month.” atsumu lets out an embarrassed whine as shouyou ruffles the short hair of his undercut. “you deserve it, and i wanna give it to you.” 

the screen is filled with beautiful leather collars, in every color and style. they scroll through them all until they find the perfect one—the one that will make atsumu melt under shouyou’s fingertips every time he buckles it around his neck. a physical symbol of shouyou’s commitment and atsumu’s devotion. 

later, in bed, shouyou traces featherlight touches along atsumu’s throat, dipping down into the hollows of his clavicle. then he follows the same path with his lips and tongue, until atsumu gently stops him. “it’s been a long month,” he says with a small crooked smile. “do we maybe wanna… take tonight off?”

shouyou’s only reply is to kiss his mouth, as sweet and as deep as he possibly can. “fair enough,” atsumu breathes, pulling shouyou tighter against him. they can rest tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and thanks to everyone who followed this series on twitter - hope you enjoyed this director's cut! we had a great time with this, so please let us know your favorite part! ♥
> 
> come hang with us on twitter: [dzessssi](https://twitter.com/dzessssi) & [erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3)


End file.
